The Thing That Took My Bestfriend Away From Me
by Satan's AngeL3
Summary: Shaira is losing her bestfriend, Mitsui, over.... basketball?


DISCLAIMER: Slamdunk ain't mine.

THE THING THAT TOOK MY BESTFRIEND AWAY FROM ME

"I don't see you a lot these days." Shaira remarked as she took a long drag from the cigarette positioned between his fingers. She inhaled and let the nicotine enter her body, reveling at the sensation it caused her mind and in her system.

"I've been busy." Mitsui replied, taking the cigarette from her and crushing its tip on the railing, then letting it fall below. They were at a building rooftop, one that overlooked the city and the nighttime activities of the people. There were no stars, but the full moon was bright, serving as their light aside from the thousand tiny dots of flickering light coming from the city.

"I thought you stopped smoking." He commented casually, folding his arms over the railing and leaning forward, gazing in contemplation at somewhere beyond the dark horizon.

"You thought wrong." She answered drily. There was a momentary silence, then she asked hesitantly. "So, how's basketball?"

_Oh, how lame._

"It's cool. We lost over the freshmen during practice today by one point."

She snorted. "And that's cool?"

_What's happening to you Mitsui? You're getting corny over that basketball crap._

Mitsui glanced at her with his eyes hooded for a long time. It made her feel uncomfortable but she'd rather die than admit it to him.

_Over my dead body._

Shaira almost sighed in relief when he tore his eyes from her and stared back at the city. "Well, I'm back at the basketball team. And with the progress we're making, we have a good chance in making it to Inter High. Our team is strong. Anzai-sensei told so himself."

She said nothing. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just shut her mouth. They were once again enveloped in a comfortable silence. From below, sounds of car engines were distantly heard and horns blared occasionally.

Once again, she broke the silence. "Are you happy?" She asked, face averted.

He answered without hesitation. "More than ever." He turned to her, his face intent. "You should catch one of our games. In fact, we're playing against Kainan on Saturday."

She looked at him, a slight smile on her lips. "Maybe."

Mitsui grinned back at her.

"So," she began a little shyly. "Where are you taking me tomorrow?"

He looked at her blankly. "Tomorrow?"

She stared at him, confused. "Yeah."  


He scratched his head. "I don't remember promising to take you anywhere tomorrow. And even if I did, I can't. We have practice."  


"Oh." She replied carefully, turning her face away from him so he won't see her pain. "I must have confused you with someone else."

"Yeah, maybe. Listen," He said looking at his watch. "I have to go now. See ya." And he left.

She stared at his retreating back, watching until he disappeared from her sight. With a sigh, she turned towards the moon, staring at its mysterious and haunting beauty. Then she took a cigarette from her pocket, lit it, and then brought the nicotine towards her lungs.

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!

_Ugh. Damned phone._

Shaira slowly disentangled herself from the covers. She opened her eyes, then quickly closed them again with a groan.

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!

She opened her eyes again, much slowly this time, and squinted at her electronic clock on the bedside table.

9:35 am. Saturday.

Slowly, she stood up and walked awkwardly towards the kitchen where the phone ringed insistently. Tripping over her things that were scattered all over the place, she fortunately made it near the phone in one piece.

She groped around then picked up the phone. "Yeah?" She grumbled over the receiver, her mouth dry.

"Why the hell are you still there?!" a voice shouted from the other end of the line. She flinched and hastily moved the receiver away from her ear.

"Hello? Hello?! Shaira?! C'mon baby, get back on the line! I'm on a payphone and losing a dime every minute!"

She could clearly hear every word Tetsuo said without placing her ears on the phone.

"Hello?" Tetsuo repeated urgently.

"Don't yell." She whispered grouchily on the mouthpiece.

"What?!"

"Don't. Fuckin. Yell."

"Oh." He said, his voice dropping down from its original volume. "Are you alright?"

"Considering my head is throbbing like a thousand hammers are pounding it and my mouth is so dry it should be a desert, basically, I'm alright."

"You have a hangover?!" He asked incredulously.

Shaira scowled, though Tetsuo was not there to see it. "You don't have to act so surprised about it. This ain't my first time."

"I know that, you idiot. But Hisashi's got a game against Kainan today, remember?"

"I'm aware of that." She retorted snappishly.

"Then fix yourself up and get your ass out here!" He ordered impatiently. "The game's about to start."

"I'm not coming."

"You're what?!"

"I said I'm not coming." She repeated.

"But… but… what about Hisashi's game?!" He asked, aghast.

"Look," she began sourly. "Hisashi's a big boy now. He doesn't need me anymore. He's got new friends, new interests… a new LIFE. Whether I come or not does not make any difference to him." She laughed cruelly. "For all I know, to him I'm just one of the faceless people in the crowd cheering him on."

"But… but…" Tetsuo stuttered.

"Go on now." She said bitterly. "You're late for the game." Then slammed down the receiver.

Shaira rested her hands on the counter, inhaling deeply. After a few seconds, she took a glass of water from the fridge and popped two tablets of aspirin on her mouth. She quickly gulped down the water, choking a little.

_"Anzai-sensei took me back!" Mitsui exclaimed excitedly. "I'm part of the Shohoku basketball team again!"_

She raised one of her hands to her forehead, eyes closed, attempting to stop the pain.

_"What do you think?" He grinned as he showed off his new false teeth and hairstyle. "It's a symbol of a new beginning for me. It's amazing, Shaira. It's like I'm starting to have a bright future ahead of me!"_

She groaned and threw the now empty glass at the floor, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

_"You should have seen Sakuragi's face when Akagi told him to do basics!" He laughed at the memory. "His face turned as red as his hair!"_

She backed up to the wall, breathing heavily. She covered her face with her hands. Slowly, she sank to the floor.

_"I can't go with you to the concert, Shaira. We got practice tomorrow so I can't stay up late. Maybe next time." He told her over the phone. Then the next thing she knew, she was hearing the dial tone, realizing that Mitsui had hunged up._

Unbiddenly, tears fell from her eyes. She tried to hold them back and wiped her tears angrily. But the tears did not cease to fall. It continued to pour.

_He scratched his head. "I don't remember promising to take you anywhere tomorrow. And even if I did, I can't. We have practice."_

Uncontrollable sobs racked her body along with the tears. This time, she did not stop it. 

She welcomed it.

She welcomed the release through her tears.

__

Hisashi, how can you forget me so fast?

He came to the bar the next day. She was busily wiping the shot glasses when a shadow fell above her. She locked up and almost dropped the shot glass she was wiping.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked politely, but his eyes were hard.

Shaira nodded mutely and followed him towards her upstairs flat. He waited as she inserted the right key, then pushed her inside. She lost her balance and fell flat on her face with a screech on the floor. She turned on her back and glared up at Mitsui.

"What was that for?!" she demanded angrily.

"Get up." He ordered as he locked the door. She watched him warily. He never acted like this. This must mean he was truly angry.

"I said get up." He said between clenched teeth. "Or do I have to do it myself?"

Shaira slowly stood up, keeping a watchful eye at him. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked, choosing her words carefully. She knew how violent Mitsui can be when he was angry.

"I want to know," he started, his voice harsh. "Why you did not show up yesterday at the game."  


She stared at him.

__

That was what he wanted to talk to me about?

"I didn't see any need to." She stated defensively. "I never went to any of your games. What difference does this one make?"

"We lost."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "And that's supposed to be my fault? God, how unreasonable can you get?"

Mitsui gripped her shoulders painfully and yanked her towards him, shaking her. "No, dammit! I needed you, Shaira. I wanted you to be there. But you didn't come! What kind of friend are you?"

"Well, I guess we're even then." She voiced coolly, effectively hiding her fear.

He released her and glared. "What are you talking about?"

Shaira laughed bitterly. "You don't know? Think back, you asshole. Or do I have to do all the thinking?" She said, tossing back to him his words earlier.

He narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

"I'm not surprised. It's very typical actually." She declared brutally when Mitsui continued to be silent. "You've always been a selfish person. Always thinking of yourself and never for others."

"What are you getting at?" He asked tightly.

"Remember the night when we were at the rooftop? And I asked you where you were taking me the next day?" She reminded him with a good dose of resentment.

His angry eyes grew thoughtful, then nodded diffidently.

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with…?" Then his eyes widened. "Your birthday."

"I'm so glad you remembered it after all." She smiled humorlessly.

"I… I'm sorry… I forgot… " He apologized haltingly, holding out his hand to her. She slapped his hand away angrily.

"You forgot?" She shouted incredulously. "Oh, I should have seen that coming. Since the day you went back to that basketball team, you hardly hang out with me anymore! At first, I was okay with that. That was your thing and I respected it. But to forget my birthday?" She shouted chokingly, hastily wiping the tears that started to flow from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized, advancing towards her.

"Just leave me alone." She whispered, turning her back to him. When he made no move to leave, she added, "Please."

He stood there, hesitating a little, then left resignedly. As the door closed from behind her, Shaira headed to the couch and collapsed tiredly. Taking out a pocket of cigarette, she took one and lighted it. She took a long drag and watched the smoke as she exhaled it slowly.

"They're playing against Ryonan tomorrow." Tetsuo stated blandly as Shaira brought his drink to him. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Tetsuo sighed impatiently and pretended interest on the football game showing at the television above the bar. The place was fully packed, not a chair empty. The smell of cigarettes, alcohol, and the laughter of the drunks dominated the whole bar.

"So, when is your uncle passing this business to you?" He asked casually, changing the subject.

"In another four years, when I turn twenty."

"Aren't you a little young to run a business like this?"

"I can handle it." She stated simply while busily mixing drinks.

"You love Hisashi, don't you?" He asked suddenly, making her head jerk up in surprise. She shook her head at him. It never failed to amaze her how Tetsuo could jump from one subject after another without missing a beat.

"You love him, don't you?" He repeated forcefully.

She refused to answer, staring unseeingly instead at the flickering images on the screen.

Tetsuo shook his head at her. "You know how he feels about you. He only thinks of you as his sister. Give it up already." 

__

Don't I know that? She thought drily.

"More whisky?" She questioned, gesturing at his empty shot glass.

He glared at her. "Don't try to change the subject." And after a while. "And more whisky."

Shaira took his glass and filled it with whisky. She handed it to him, then purposely dumped its contents on his lap.

"Hey!" Tetsuo complained, standing up quickly. "Look at what you did! You have to do something!"

"What do I look like? A nursemaid? Do it yourself."

He glared at her suspiciously. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She looked back at him innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"Shaira." He said, turning serious. "Tomorrow's game is really important to him. It would mean a lot if you come and watch."

She gazed at him levelly. "That would all be eight dollars. If you have anything else to order, holler at me." She turned away and took the other customer's orders.

Shaira stood nervously outside the gym entrance. From where she was standing, she could already hear the cheers of the crowd, implying that the game had already started. She stood there, wondering what the heck she was doing there in the first place.

__

Oh, yeah. Hisashi's game.

She breathed in deeply then resolutely pushed one of the glass doors and entered. She glanced around.

The room was empty.

Following the echoing sounds of the crowd, she reached another double door, but this time not made of glass. She pushed it open, then the noise raised a couple of notches. She quickly stepped in and found herself at the back of the crowd. The place was fully packed. Those who did not have seats were standing at every space available. Almost everyone was cheering, whether it may be for Ryonan or Shohoku.

She did not know why, but she suddenly felt afraid. It was not the crowd, not the oppressing heat, nor what team was going to win.

She was afraid to look at her bestfriend.

She was afraid to see his face for she might see more than what she wanted to see.

She was afraid to see the truth.

She stood there for a while, staring sightlessly at the people's backs, willing herself not to run away. Gathering enough courage, she advanced forward, pushing some of the people standing. Several complained, but she barely heard them. Reaching the railing, she looked down, and her breath caught.

Mitsui was standing there, ball in hand, ready to do a three-pointer. He raised his hands and threw the ball in an arc-like direction. The ball flew, and fell with a swoosh inside the basket. The crowds roared. He closed his raised hand and gave out a triumphant cry.

And there she saw what she dreaded to see.

His passion.

His skill.

His NEW life.

Tears escaped from her eyes as she watched his teammates give him high-fives.

And she understood.

Somehow, she knew all along that THIS was his passion. She remembered the longing glances he directed whenever they would pass by a basketball court or whenever the television set at the bar would feature a basketball game. Usually, he would end up in anger or just sulk around quietly. But he couldn't hide the pain nor the regret from his eyes. She knew, but that time, she was not ready to accept.

She understood.

And this time, she accepted.

She watched the game, never taking her eyes off Mitsui, as tears continued to flow. The people around her were starting to give her weird glances, but she didn't care. She couldn't, when she felt so empty and cold inside.

She didn't want to care.

But she did.

Deeply.

And it hurt too much.

She was still there when Mitsui fainted, breaking her silent reverie. She watched worriedly as his team members surrounded him and carried him away. Wasting no time, she quickly slipped out of the room and headed towards the Shohoku team's side of the building.

Shaira found him sitting at the bottom of the stairs, alone, trying to open a can of soda. He gave no indication of sensing her presence so she continued to watch him quietly. He was breathing hard, clothes soaked because of sweat, his hands shaking as his already tired fingers were closed around the can.

Taking pity on his plight, she approached him. He still did not notice her for his concentration was solely focused on the can. She then sat beside him, took the can from his fingers, opened it, and handed it back to an already surprised Mitsui.

"I didn't see you there." He said tiredly after emptying his soda.

She stared at the floor. "I watched your game. You're pretty good."

"Thanks." After an awkward silence, he asked, "Why did you come?"

"Well," She said attempting humor. "I wouldn't want you pushing me to the floor on my face again."

Mitsui had the grace to blush. "I'm sorry. You were right. I am selfish."

Shaira looked at him sadly. "You're not the only one. I guess I've also been selfish." She admitted. "I wanted all of your attention. When you went back to basketball, it seemed you had no time for me anymore. And when we're together, all you talk about is basketball. I guess you forgetting my birthday was the last straw. I'm sorry, Hisashi."

Both of them were silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Mitsui raised his empty can to his lips, attempting to get the last drop. Shaira noticed this. She spotted another can not so far away and stood to fetch it. Mitsui, thinking that she was leaving, quickly held on to her wrist.

"Don't leave." He pleaded, staring up at her.

She smiled at him amusedly. "I'm not. I was just going to get you that can." She explained, pointing at the can.

His eyes followed her pointing hand, leading to the direction of the forgotten can. He looked back at her and reluctantly let her go. "Okay."

Shaira strolled towards the can and bent to pick it up. She turned around and walked back towards the stairs with Mitsui watching her every step.

"Here you go." She said, handing Mitsui the can she already opened.

"Thanks." He responded as he reached out and took the can from her, their fingers briefly touching. Shaira glanced at him sharply but he didn't seem to be affected by the fleeting contact. 

She sighed dejectedly. 

"I'm so glad you're here." He murmured before taking a sip.

At Mitsui's insistence, Shaira stayed all throughout the game. Every once in a while, Mitsui would look up and frantically search the crowd for her. She would always smile at him in reassurance. He would also smile back, then his concentration would return to the game. She stayed until the ceremony, watching as the Kainan and Shohoku basketball teams accepted their trophies. When the gorilla-looking captain of Shohoku raised their trophy and gave a victory cry, she saw Mitsui look up again and he sought her presence. Their eyes connected, then held. Each having an unspoken message to each other that only their eyes can relate.

__

I'm here.

Thank you.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope I did not make Mitsui too OOC… ^_^


End file.
